Fantasmas
by Tory Ster
Summary: Depois de 30 anos sem dar notícias, Nico aparece e pede para se encontrar com Percy. Slash, Pernico.


**Nome:** Fantasmas

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura: **T

**Ship:** Percy Jackson x Nico di Angelo

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people! Mais uma fic do meu ship OTP: Pernico. Desta vez, passada no futuro, com os dois já adultos. Espero que gostem.

* * *

A insegurança tomava conta de Percy como raramente fizera antes. Suas pernas chegavam a bambear com a perspectiva das próximas horas, mas uma vontade maior que si mesmo o impelia a continuar. Lia o papel que tinha nas mãos com atenção, procurando o endereço exato do ponto de encontro naquele subúrbio decadente. Ao chegar ao número indicado, não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Era um cemitério. A cara dele, Percy concluiu, enquanto abria o portão enferrujado para entrar.

Foi andando entre as lápides frias, enquanto observava o céu. Nublado, cor de grafite, indicava uma imensa chuva. Talvez Zeus tivesse adivinhado a presença dos poderosos semideuses no mesmo lugar, e estivesse planejando acabar com eles.

Que acabasse, Percy pensou, um sorriso cansado no rosto. O pouparia de dores nas costas e de cabeça, de infindáveis problemas. Sua época de ouro já havia passado, de qualquer forma. Era um semideus aposentado e fora de uso.

- Percy Jackson – ouviu a voz grossa atrás de si, e deu um pulo de susto. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ainda se surpreenderia com a sutileza e silêncio do filho de Hades. Olhou para aquele homem à sua frente, percebendo as gritantes mudanças. Mas era ele. Era, inconfundivelmente, a mesma pessoa.

- Nico di Angelo – o cumprimentou de volta, a voz tomada por um tom tão solene quanto o do outro – Já faz bastante tempo.

Nico deu seu inconfundível sorriso de lado, os olhos negros e sombrios cravados no rosto de Percy.

- De fato, bastante tempo.

E, em seguida, silêncio. Não um silêncio incômodo, mas um silêncio de contemplação; Percy precisava perceber cada mínima mudança no homem à sua frente, precisava gravar sua nova aparência e se acostumar a ela.

A diferença mais gritante era, provavelmente, o vestuário. As calças _jeans_¸ camisetas de caveira e casaco aviador foram substituídos por calça alfaiataria, camisa e paletó. As outras diferenças eram, obviamente, as físicas: estava mais alto, mais forte e mais cansado. Seu rosto começava a adquirir rugas de expressão, e seu cabelo negro piche já tinha algumas mechas brancas. Seu olhar, que sempre tivera a carga de um velho, parecia agora ter mil anos; como se aqueles incríveis e insanos olhos negros já tivessem visto toda a maldade do mundo em sua essência, e agora só quisessem se fechar e descansar.

Porém, ainda eram os mesmos olhos, amendoados e intensos, marcados por olheiras. Ainda era a mesma áurea de morte e mistério, a mesma inquietação constante, a mesma mão passando pelos cabelos e a mesma língua umedecendo os lábios. Nico podia estar se aproximando perigosamente da meia-idade, mas ainda era um semideus e, por essência, muito hiperativo.

- Já faz 30 anos – Percy quebrou o silêncio, finalmente – Por que decidiu me procurar justo agora?

Nico pareceu pensar por um momento, um único segundo em que seus olhos loucamente acesos se desviaram dos verdes de Percy.

- Não sei, ao certo – confessou – Na verdade, enquanto esperava você, eu pensava numa desculpa boa o suficiente para dar.

- Por ter me procurado ou por seu sumiço?

Nico encolheu os ombros. Mesmo depois de 30 anos, Percy ainda se ressentia do mais novo por ter desaparecido durante a missão de levar a Athena Parthenos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Ele ajudara Reyna a levar a imensa estátua até a Colina, mas sumira em seguida. Para não ser mais encontrado.

- Pelos dois, creio.

Percy assentiu, devagar. Estava inquieto desde o dia anterior, quando encontrara um bilhete no meio de suas coisas, escrito em letra trêmula e quase ilegível.

_Faz muito tempo. Preciso encontrá-lo._

Seguido pelo endereço do lugar e três letras: N.D.A. Não demorou para que Percy chegasse à conclusão de que aquelas letras representavam as iniciais de Nico di Angelo. Desde então, sua mente não parava de trabalhar, ansiosa, _ansiando_ por aquele encontro. Para ter algumas respostas para perguntas impossíveis de serem respondidas.

Nico respirou fundo, e soltou o ar pela boca todo de uma vez. Passou a andar de um lado para o outro, talvez pensando em como dizer tudo o que queria dizer. Por fim, parou na frente de Percy e começou a falar.

- Alguns… fatores… me forçaram a sumir daquela forma, Percy. Tudo o que você precisa saber é que estar perto de vocês estava me forçando a um limite. Não pense que eu não me importava com vocês, porque, deuses, definitivamente não é isso, é só que… como posso dizer isso…? Eu estava _cansado._ Assustado. Triste, profundamente triste. Tudo bem que a tristeza não pode ser aplicada a mim como um estado de espírito, e sim como um traço de minha personalidade, mas ela estava tão grande que eu sentia minha alma apodrecer aos poucos. Nunca me senti tão deslocado de meu próprio tempo como naquele momento. Tudo o que eu queria era sumir… e foi o que eu fiz.

Percy esperou uns segundos antes de responder, absorvendo toda a informação dada por Nico. Conforme o homem falava, Percy sentia seu peito doer por ele. O filho de Poseidon tivera uma vida extremamente difícil, mas ele tivera apoio. Tivera sua mãe e, posteriormente, Grover e Annabeth, que só lhe abandonaram quando deram seus últimos suspiros. Ainda tinha Rachel e Thalia, ambas presas em universos muito mais complexos do que ele poderia imaginar, mas ainda assim, suas amigas. Tinha Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel… e outros amigos que fizera ao longo de sua vida. Mas Nico… Nico tivera apenas sua irmã Bianca, e esta morrera quando ele era novo demais para entender. A vida de Percy podia ter sido uma porcaria em diversos aspectos, mas em comparação à de Nico, havia sido maravilhosa de uma forma que ele não podia nem imaginar.

- Mas por que… por que resolveu me contatar depois de tanto tempo? Por que não antes? – Percy insistiu em perguntar, se sentindo aflito. Aquele sentimento era seu principal companheiro quando estava perto de Nico. A imensa aflição por aquele homem que, mesmo que já estivesse com seus 43 anos, parecia um menino aos olhos de Percy.

- Por que não tem mais nada em sua vida que eu possa estragar com meu aparecimento – ele respondeu direto – Sua esposa Annabeth morreu há 10 anos, e não restou nenhum aspecto de nossa amizade para que eu destrua com minhas ações impensadas e minhas verdades. E porque, com toda a sinceridade, eu não tenho mais nada a proteger. Não me resta nenhum cuidado, apreensão ou covardia que possam me impedir de falar.

O céu, tremendamente escuro, começava a dar indícios de seus primeiros trovões. Aquele clima combinava com Nico de uma forma quase mágica. Era como se o filho de Hades fosse dotado de um magnetismo natural, que atraía tempestades para si. Fossem elas literais ou subjetivas.

- Não estou entendendo nada do que está falando, Nico. O que você quer dizer com estragar meu relacionamento com Annabeth ou com… você? Não posso entender…

- Eu te _amo,_ Percy Jackson – Nico disse, e sua fúria quase parecia estar relacionada à tempestade, pois neste momento começou a chover – Te amo desde que coloquei meus olhos em você, ainda em Westover Hall. Te amo obsessivamente há mais de 30 anos, sem reservas ou pausas, sem nada que diminua isso dentro de mim. Tive dúzias de relacionamentos infelizes desde que parti, Percy. Mas todos eles só serviram para colocar em evidência a minha obsessão doentia por você.

O coração de Percy golpeava contra o seu peito, como se quisesse sair dali. O filho de Poseidon nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos, poderia imaginar que depois de 30 anos do desaparecimento de Nico di Angelo, o Rei Fantasma voltaria para sua vida com a declaração de amor mais intensa, agressiva e insana que Percy jamais recebera.

- Nico, o que você está dizendo…

- Se for pra me perguntar se usei algum alucinógeno, se estou brincando com você ou se perdi o juízo, é melhor nem abrir a boca, Percy.

Percy engoliu em seco. O céu estava coberto por nuvens negras, e os relâmpagos e raios castigavam os ouvidos e os olhos de quem quer que estivesse fora de casa naquele momento. A chuva caía pesada e violenta, tão forte que chegava a doer, os pingos gélidos encharcando os corpos daqueles homens destruídos por suas sinas.

- Você esperou 30 anos para me chamar no meio de um cemitério e se declarar pra mim… é isso? – Percy perguntou, observando aquele homem misterioso e cansado à sua frente. Nico sorriu, aquele sorriso típico dele, com tanta intensidade e insanidade que chegava a parecer _maldoso_, e assentiu, devagar.

- Exatamente.

E nem mesmo Percy poderia imaginar que sua reação àquilo seria andar decidido na direção de Nico, agarrá-lo pelos colarinhos e beijá-lo com toda a violência que ele tinha dentro de si. O mais novo não hesitou perante a atitude daquele considerado o maior semideus do século, e envolveu sua cintura com força, o puxando para si com intensidade. Se beijaram com raiva, com força, com _desejo,_ a chuva e as mãos afoitas mandando calafrios pelos corpos dos dois. Nico mordeu o lábio inferior de Percy, deixando-o louco. O filho de Poseidon puxou os cabelos do Rei Fantasma para trás, beijando seu pescoço e deixando uma trilha de chupões por ali.

- Agradável surpresa, Percy Jackson – Nico disse, provocante, um riso rouco e curto saindo por sua boca.

Percy não poderia dizer o que o impeliu a atacar o outro daquela forma, ou o que despertou seu desejo de forma tão latente. Mas a verdade é que depois de tantos anos vivendo pelos cantos, _sobrevivendo,_ seguindo sua existência totalmente sozinho, vazio e _morto,_ Percy ouvira palavras daquela boca que o aqueceram. Que o fizeram lembrar que antes de semideus, era homem, e antes de homem, era ser humano. Fizeram-no lembrar que estava vivo. E aquelas mãos ávidas correndo por seu corpo lhe davam ainda mais certeza disto.

- O que fazemos agora? – Percy perguntou, a voz trêmula de desejo e prazer, as pernas bambas e a pele arrepiada. Nico riu contra seu pescoço, antes de chupá-lo com força, até que sangrasse.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento – e olhou nos olhos de Percy, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes – A não ser que queira transar no meio do cemitério.

Percy riu, o corpo em chamas e a mente extasiada.

- Com você? Em qualquer lugar.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Não esqueçam de mandar reviews.


End file.
